Ashes in the Wind
by JenjiRose
Summary: It's a one shot, a story of the inevitable, and definitely a story of the idea that when love becomes your everything sometimes you lose your sanity, Godric OC, i own nothing but my OC. Please Read and Review, and Request if you want to. Rated M to be safe.


Ashes in the Wind

One shot that I wrote for myself that I decided to post online, it's sort of a story of the inevitable, and when love becomes everything sometimes you lose your sanity. And I think that happened here, my OC is the only thing that belongs to me, she's pretty, with long hair, and blue eyes, the love of Godric's existence.

-2008-

I did the only thing that I could do, I bowed my head, dropped his for once warm hand, and I walked back towards stairs leading into the hotel. My shoulders were hunched, my heart was fire like he was about to be, "Maggie." He whispered, and I didn't turn around, but I did stop walking, he appeared behind me with a whoosh of air, "Are you…" He seemed to struggle for the words. Tears slipped down my face "You always say I'm strong, too strong, I was trying to be strong for you, but if you're gone, I have nothing left to be strong for." I walked up to the opposite side of the building, and Godric was silent until I raised my foot and he realized what I was doing "No." His voice was firm; I could see the sky becoming lighter with each moment that passed.

"Life without you in it, would be an endless and emotionless black hole, I'd be falling through it forever…at least if I was dead, I might find you again, whereas if I lived 100 years, or 200, or like you 2 millennia or longer, I would always be lost, looking for you but never finding you. That sounds like a pitiful life, not one I want to be a part of, here's your choices Godric, take me inside, let me fall, or let me burn with you in the sun." Godric flashed up to me, and he held out his hand, "Don't leave this world in my name, your life is too precious, you are too good to become a bloodstain on the concrete." I knew what that meant, and I stared ahead of me spreading my arms wide "And your life, is precious to me, there is greatness in you Godric, I know there is, I've witnessed it first hand, I've never known such greatness, nor such happiness except when I'm with you…and with you I will be again." And I stepped off but Godric grabbed me before I could fall, and pulled me into his arms and a whoosh of air later, I was sitting on the couch in Godric's hotel suite, Eric was coming out of the bedroom.

"Godric…" I lay down on my side, and I cried, tears slipping down my face quicker than they ever have before, I felt Godric kneel beside the couch, "My love." I buried my face in the pillows, "I am not going to leave you, this I promise you…I simply misjudged your feelings for you, it was a mistake, and it won't happen again…love, my love look at me, Maggie." He pleaded the last word, and I breathed in quickly, and I reached out, and he pulled me into his arms, "I'm dizzy." I whimpered, and he shushed me, holding me in his arms "Eric will you get me a bucket, some Sprite, and a cool damp towel, the idea of puking on Godric, made me even sicker.

He began singing to me, an ancient song that I knew must have originated in Gaul, I didn't know the words and the meaning was lost many centuries ago. Eric came back "I'm going to sit you up now; the bucket is here, in your hands." Eric stepped back, and Godric sat me up, and I hurled into the bucket, it wasn't much because I haven't eaten since I left for the Fellowship with Eric's chick Sookie.

I gagged, and Godric held my hair "I'm so sorry my love, please forgive me." Eric was confused, but he got the gist of our relationship, he asked Godric, if he would turn me in Swedish, a language Godric taught me when we first met when I was 12, my parents had been killed by rouge vampires in Godric's area, and he took me in, and for 2 years, he was my best friend and ultimate crush, and last year we started dating, or he started…courting me maybe. Godric responded in English "She understands your native language my son and I have not made up my mind." He was saying that for my benefit, I had once told him that I wanted to stay human.

Pushing the bucket aside, I laid back down "What did you say to me, in that song." Eric left the room and Godric pulled my feet onto his lap, and he wiped the nastiness off of my lips. I was positive he had seen grosser things; at least I hadn't barfed on him.

"It's a song men used to sing to the woman they desired to be with forever, it was the highest form of devotion and adoration that could expressed from one person to another in my village. I never sung it anyone, but I heard it before many a time, my father, would sing it to my mother, its long melody, one of the lines one I particularly associate with you." And he sung the line, "It says…my beauty, as gentle as the wind in the spring, as soft as the rain on my skin in the summertime, with as eyes as pure as ice over the frozen waters, a heart as true as the…boars." My eyebrows knitted together, but I said nothing, Godric once told me that boar was a sacred animal to his people, my face relaxed, as his fingers traced over the top of my calf. "And a spirit as tender as a feather's caress." I smiled "Beautiful." I murmured, and he stared at me, "I want to shower, but I don't want you to leave." He helped me up slowly "We'll shower together." I nodded and Godric led me into the main bedroom, Eric was in the secondary bedroom.

Godric unzipped my dress down the back "I wish you had fought harder for your area." Godric pushed my dress off my shoulders and it fell to my ankles, I wore nothing underneath, I turned around and I pulled Godric's pants down to his ankles and I sank down to my knees, and I pulled off his shoes, which were to be quite frank, ugly. But I wasn't about to say anything about his shoes, "Start the shower, I want to brush my teeth."

Godric was in the shower, and I was brushing my teeth when Eric peered into the bathroom "Sookie wants to hang out with you today." I thought about it "Tell her I'll be in the lobby at noon, we can hang out for a while Godric's sleeping." He nodded; he seemed to be examining my body "Eric something tells me Godric has shared with you in the past." Godric finished my sentence "I won't be sharing her, take your eyes off of her, or lose them." He didn't even peer out of the curtain at Eric, but Eric got the message "Yes Godric, I'll relay your message to Sookie." I rinsed my mouth out with mouthwash, and I climbed in the shower with Godric, Eric left quickly, like a well-loved dog spanked by its favorite person.

I ended up lying on the bed, Godric ended up lying between my legs, his head resting on my stomach, as he took a much needed rest, I doubt he got any sleep in the last week, I looked at the clock, it was 11:52, I didn't want to leave my Gallic lover, I would much rather lay with him forever, instead I maneuvered myself out from under him, and I climbed off of the bed, I called the front desk, "I would like an AB negative human, any gender to delivered to room 749, to Mr. Godric at sunset." And I thought of Eric "And a very pretty AB- human woman to be delivered to Mr. Northman at the same time pleases." The clerk seemed to be writing this down "We have 2 females available who are AB negs, both are pretty, will sex be required." I sighed "One of them perhaps, for Mr. Northman, the one for Mr. Godric sex will not be required." The clerk seemed to nod, I could hear the brush of hair, and weird it sounded like a man…perhaps a gay man but still a person with male organs.

I placed the order and I got dressed in a little black dress, with black high heels, and did a quick makeup and hair styling job and I was downstairs in the lobby by 12:01, Sookie was waiting. We hung out most of the day, until she left for her plane, and I sat down at the bar in the hotel, they didn't ask for my ID, but then again I only asked for a Dr. Pepper, after my drink, I went upstairs to room 749, and I unlocked the door with plastic card, and I went inside, hearing the sounds of sex and feeding going on, I went into Godric's bedroom, expecting to see him feeding a mostly clothed woman, instead I seen him, pleasuring a completely naked woman, my heart broke and I left the room quietly and I went into the living room. Eric came out, and looked at me "Come on Maggs, he's a vampire, and believes me he hasn't gotten anything good in a long time."

Godric seemed to hear this because he was in the room, he flashed up to me and he bent down, taking my face in his hands "Magdalena, listen to me." I avoided his eyes and I pushed him away, "Your upset, but you should that what happened this morning, somehow you awoke the monster in me, I may not be bloodthirsty in the sense of killing, but I don't know how long until that emotion will come to pass." I stood up and I walked up to the window, looking out the thick black curtains, "So when you become…quote on quote evil Godric again, am I going to be responsible for the thousands of people you might kill." He said nothing "Are you going to kill me Godric, wouldn't that be the perfect start to a new lifestyle, killing the girl who saved your life and somehow made you evil again." Godric came up to me, "Of course not, I did not speak lies of my feelings for you, you brought me back to the realm of sanity, you showed me back to the true path that I never should have strayed from in the first place, and I will reward you greatly for what you've given me." I turned around and Godric's fangs clicked out and he bit into my neck.

I woke up, breathing heavily, Godric was lying beside me, sleeping, with light blue sleeping pants on, and I looked over at the clock, the time read 11:00, I grabbed the phone off the desk and I called the room that Sookie was in, she answered "Listen Miss Stackhouse, I don't think we can hang out today, something came up." She swallowed "Is Godric?" I looked over at him "He's fine, it's more of a business problem, but I hope to see you again one day." She told me good luck and goodbye and we hung up.

Godric rolled over, "What's wrong, I felt your fear." I crawled closer to him, and I clung close to him, "I love you, you're my…Gallic warrior." Godric snuggled closer to me, and I felt him press himself further into me, I shivered "Are you awake enough." He nodded "I require very little sleep anymore, if I sleep 12 hours out of 96 hours, I will be fine." I sat up, and I pulled the pristine white tee shirt off, putting it on his head, he smelled it before pulling it off, and I was about to climb between his legs when he flipped me around so we were in the 69.

Afterwards, I sat down on his waist, and I pulled my hair away from my neck, "Will you please drink some of my blood, you're pale, too pale." Godric sighed "I require very little blood anymore." I thought back "Have you fed since the last time you drink from me…" He shook his head "That was almost 2 months ago, please." He nodded after a long look from me, he touched my inner thigh, I nodded and he flipped me onto my back, and he showed me his fangs before biting into my inner thigh.

He drank until my heart began to slow, and he pulled his fangs out, and licked the wounds closed lovingly almost, he looked rosier than before, still pale, but healthier, not as dead, more lifelike.

That night I was sitting in the living room, wondering where we would go next, when the waiter brought in my dinner, I thought I recognized him "Is this the room of Godric, and Eric Northman?" I nodded "Good." He said and then he left, well that was weird, just as I pulled the metal top off of the lid, it exploded, and the last thing I remember was flying back.

I woke up in Godric's arms, he was flying through the air, Eric behind him, I knew I was gone, or would be soon, because I was impaled on big piece of wood, Godric landed in a severely wooded area "Eric start digging." I didn't say anything, but "Godric, no." He shushed me "No, you don't say that to me, I'm going to save you, and I'm going to take you Paris, and London and Rome, and we're not going to do anything but feed and fuck, for the whole summer, I'm going to show you my most amazing houses in Rome, my apartments in Paris and London, and we're going to be okay." He seemed to be trying to convince us both.

I stared into his eyes "Godric…respect…my wishes…" Eric stopped digging and Godric hissed at him he continued "Your just nervous my love, you gave me a reason to live, if you're gone, I have no reason to live, so we're going to make it through this together." And he bit into my neck, and I cried tears of hate.

-2013-

I was sitting on the porch of Godric's house on 15 acres of land in costal France, this was the spot where he grew up as a human; he came onto the porch, and said "We need to go inside, dawn is approaching." I stared ahead of me "Let me burn Godric." He sat down beside me "Darling, you've barely lived." I stared into his eyes "I would have done anything for you, but I will not live like this, bound by night, restricted by your orders, I should be bones in my casket by now, I'm ready to die, I don't want you to go with me, but I think you will anyway." Godric looked over the horizon "That was the deal I made with myself the night I turned you against your will."

I stood up and I took his hand and we walked to the grass by the river, "Think of how much suffering we would have spared each other, if I'd let you burn, and you had let me fall." He stared into my eyes, his eyes full of love "You never deserved to be a bloodstain on the concrete." I frowned "And you never deserved to be ashes in the wind, at least not to my mind, not that day, that day you were Godric, the vampire with a soul who could do no wrong, you were my Gallic warrior…but here we are, I am to be goo in the grass, and your to be ashes in the wind." The sun started to rise "What will heaven be like?" He asked, and I pursed my lips "Peaceful." He pulled me into his arms, and we kissed for the last time on Earth, and we stayed like that, until the sun lit him on fire, and made me boil and bubble, due to me being in his arms, the flames that overtook him, took me quicker than I should have went.

As I finally started to die, the last thing I registered in my head was seeing his ashes floating in the wind, I clutched some of them in my hand and like sand they slipped through my fingers. The fires enveloped me, and peace overtook me, and I became the one thing Godric never wanted me to be…a bloodstain of any kind.


End file.
